Los elementos de la Luna
by NB y You
Summary: la princesa Luna decide crear sus propias guardianas de la armonía. llegara el momento en que estas nuevas guardianas se enfrenten a las originales. acompañen a Luna en su misión para descubrir la magia de la amistad
1. Chapter 1

**NB: **_**pero mira nada más lo que hemos encontra**_**do**

**You: **_**tantos lectores que buenas historias andan buscando**_

**NB: **_**se me ocurre algo que podemos hacer para complacer**_

**You**_**: una gran historia escribir para entreneeer…**_

**NB y You**_**: tomen esta bella oportunidad en esta comunidad!**_

**You: **_**el es NB**_

**NB: **_**el es You**_

**NB y You: **_**y somos grandes escritoreeeeees…escribiendo fanfics para su placeeeerr!**_

**NB: **_**y se preguntaran que podemos ofrecer**_

**You**_**: pues la verdad solo queremos dar placeeer**_

**NB: **_**y quizá esto les parezca increíble**_

**You: **_**imposible**_

**NB: improbable**

**You: **_**pero solo tienen que saber**_**…**_**que él es NB**_

**NB: **_**el es You**_

**NB y You: **_**somos muy buenos fanficcioneeeers que los quieren complaceeeerr**_

**NB: **_**y sin más que decir permítanos empezar**_

**NB y You**_**: muchas gracias por escuchaaaaaaar…**_

**Capitulo 1**- plantando la semilla…

Era una clara noche en Equestria, despejada dejando paso a las estrellas, en pony ville todo era de gran calma y por los cielos la princesa Luna vigilaba que todos los ponys descansaran bien. Estaba cerca de una boutique donde vio a la pequeña sweetybell soñando…

Princesa Luna P.O.V.

Pasaba cerca de la boutique donde la pequeña sweetybell soñaba con conseguir una cutie mark, me pareció una de las cosas más adorables ver como en su sueño ella ya era mayor y confeccionaba vestidos con su hermana, lástima que no son tan parecidas en ese aspecto,la guardiana de la generosidad soñaba con mi hermana Celestia modelando vestidos que ella misma confecciono. No pude evitar soltar una risilla al ver a mi hermana haciendo poses de modelaje. Después de eso llegue a sweet apple acrees donde vi los sueños de esos trabajadores ponys, la pequeña applebloom soñaba que se volvía mayor y se convertía en la nueva dueña de la granja, la guardiana de la honestidad soñaba que vendía millones de manzanas para la gala del galope mmm…hablare de eso luego con mi hermana, estoy segura de que ella accederá a dejar a la guardiana preparar los alimentos, es curioso…el joven potro rojo soñaba con una pony…fufu creo que mejor no me entrometo en ese sueño y la señora Smith soñaba con volver a ser joven y divertirse más. El resto de la noche me la pase visitando a las demás guardianas, la tímida Pegaso soñaba que estaba en un bello campo de flores, con animalitos tiernos bajo un arcoíris y…esto ya es demasiado cursi para mí. Visite a la otra Pegaso guardiana de la lealtad, soñaba con volverse una wonderbolt y además de eso ganar varios premios de los juegos de equestria. Luego visite a la guardiana de la risa y…pero qué? Como es posible que alguien pueda hacer…q-q-que está haciendo?!...no puedo seguir viendo esto. Decidí dejar a esa…pony y pase a la joven twilight, la estudiante consentida de mi hermana, nueva princesa, es una buena chica…soñaba con…una librería interminable…es una buena chica pero necesita dejar esa adicción por los libros. Después de asegurarme de que cada pony haya dormido bien volví a canterlot. No puedo quitar de mi mente a esas guardianas, recuerdo que en cada uno se sus sueños…estaba Celestia…en el caso de la guardiana de generosidad ella modelaba, ella invitaba a los Apple a cocinar para la gran gala, ella ponía el arcoíris en los sueños de la pegaso timida, acompañaba a twilight en su lectura y en el sueño de esa pony rosada…bueno creo que vi a Celestia montada sobre un pez hecho de globo en un rio de helado que estaba en un bosque hecho de algodón de azúcar…ese sueño me traerá pesadillas…pero a pesar de ese sueño no puedo quitar este sentimiento…me gustaría haber estado en alguno de esos sueños…debo admitir que estoy celosa de Celestia, ella tiene a esas guardianas, ellas la admiran no por ser la princesa, la admiran por la clase de pony que es, una alicornio tan pura como una cristal en una caja de porcelana…me gustaría…me gustaria..

Sin P.O.V.

-Me gustaría tener mis guardianas—luna entro por una ventana a la biblioteca del castillo donde encontró a Celestia sentada junto al fuego leyendo un libro y tomando jugo de uvas

- hola hermana, como te fue en tu recorrido nocturno?—Celestia sonrió con su usual gracia y amabilidad

- me fue bien hermana, muchas gracias—Luna se oía muy pensativa y algo distraída

- sucede algo?—Celestia noto el comportamiento de su hermana

- no…bueno…algo así, es sobre tus guardianas—Luna se recostó junto a ella

- sucede algo malo con ella?—se noto su preocupación

- eso exactamente—dijo sonriendo y confundiendo a su hermana—es ese sentimiento que ellas tienen por ti…ese afecta y admiración—apunto con el casco a Celestia sin dejar de sonreír—quiero eso!

Celestia no pudo evitar soltar una risilla—de que hablas Luna? Cientos de ponys nos…—Luna la interrumpió

-"te" admiran y veneran—dijo seria, bajando la mirada al suelo

- "nos"…hermana…dime que es lo que pasa—dijo preocupada por su hermana

- hoy, cuando pasaba por pony ville vi los sueños de las guardianas—jugaba con su casco haciéndolo girar en el suelo. Celestia sonrió y pregunto sobre los sueños de las chicas—pues…en todos sus sueños…estabas tú y…no pude evitar…sentir Celos…excepto en el sueño de la rosada—decía sintiendo un escalofrió al recordarlo

- hablas de Pinky pie?—pregunto adecuadamente sonriendo y soltando una risita

- vez, eso es…tu las conoces a fondo y ellas te admiran más que nada…yo quiero eso—dijo sonando casi como un puchero infantil

- y…porque no?—Luna abrió sus ojos como platos y miro a Celestia—supongo que no sería nada malo tener una segunda line de ayuda, unas nuevas guardianas para proteger ecuestria con la magia de la amistad—se paro y con su magia empezó a buscar entre los libros uno con el símbolo de un árbol de varios colores

- de verdad?!—siguió a su hermana mirando extrañada el libro y Celestia asintió con la cabeza—pero cómo?

- veras hermana, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que el árbol…me dio una semilla—sonrió sacando una bolsita escondida en paginas huecas del libro—veras…hem…recuerdas cuando hem…te mande a la luna por mil años?—Celestia soltó una risa nerviosa y apenada

- si…lo recuerdo—se veía levemente molesta, miro a Celestia con una ceja arqueada

- veras, el árbol de la armonía me dio una semilla…en caso de que una fuerza mayor surgiera algún día surgía una fuerza mayor—explico mostrando una semilla de color rojo, amarillo claro, lila, dorado, rosa y negro

- hay fuerza mayor que la amistad?—se sorprendió y miro fijo a la semilla

- no…no lose…pero hasta ahora no se ha presentado…supongo que es mejor tener una nueva arma secreta—sonrió y miro a Luna—tu estarás a cargo de enseñar a la nueva fuerza que protegerá equestria

- yo…no sé qué decir yo—Celestia le sonrió y le acerco la semilla

- confió en que sabrás que hacer hermana

- gracias! No te decepcionare!—Celestia abrió sorprendida los ojos y miro a Luna que por un segundo…creyó a ver visto a Twilight en lugar de Luna—pero donde debo plantar la semilla?—examinaba la semilla u se llevo el casco a la barbilla pensando en un buen lugar

- que te parece en el bosque everfree?—pregunto recordando que el primer árbol ya estaba ahí

- pero…tu árbol ya está ahí…pero…supongo que..Conozco otro lugar en el bosque ven!—se fue volando por la ventana seguida por Celestia quien sonreía al ver tan feliz a su hermana

Volaron por arriba del bosque por un largo rato hasta que llegaron a un punto norte el bosque donde había una gran cueva

-hem Luna…que es exactamente este lugar—estaba algo espantada por el lugar en que se encontraba. Una cueva húmeda, olvidada, oscura…

- tranquila, es solo el inicio…mira aquí es!—llegaron hasta una gran laguna de agua cristalina, un puente de piedras llevaba hasta una islita desierta en medio del lago. Luna camino y con su casco hiso un pequeño agujero y dejo la semilla con suma delicadeza para luego tapar el hoy dejando un montículo. Luna miraba emocionada el pequeño montículo…pero no paso nada—hermana…el árbol de la armonía te dio una semilla defectuosa

-fufu no hermana, antes de que el árbol florezca deben venir los nuevos guardianes de los elementos—explico

- claro!...y quiénes son?—se dio cuenta de que no tenia ponys elegidos

- pues…con el tiempo se revelaran—sonrió—ahora si me disculpas debo traer el amanecer—la princesa se fue seguida por Luna la cual no paraba de pensar en ponys apropiados para ella—adiós hermana, nos vemos en el castillo—se fue volando

-mmm..ponys apropiados…necesito a alguien con amplio conocimiento…Twilight!—Luna se fue volando rumbo a ponyville

En pony ville todos los ponys se levantaban y empezaban con sus labores diarias y en una casa-árbol Twilight se levantaban lentamente…

Twilight sparkle P.O.V.

Ahhh…es una Hermosa mañana, no puedo evitar decir gracias Celestia, veo como Spike sigue durmiendo, de hecho muy temprano. Escribí una nota diciéndole que voy a sugar cube córner a desayunar, cepille mi melena y baje por las escaleras pero cuando abrí la puerta la imagen me dejo en shock, era la princesa Luna…

-P-P-Princesa…que sorpresa—hice una reverencia

-Twilight no es necesario que te inclines, tú también eres una princesa recuerdas?—me sentí un poco…corrijo muy avergonzada

- y que la trae a mi casa?—pregunto apenada

- veras twilight necesito tu ayuda—que?! Ella me necesita?!

- o no que paso?! Discord causa problemas?! Alguien ataca Canterlot?! Quieren robar el corazón de cristal?!—inmediatamente me puse a revisar mis libros—Spike llama a las chicas! Celestia nos necesita!

-Twilight…tranquila—volteé a verla –Discord se porta bien, Canterlot está sana y salva y el corazón de cristal esta resguardado—me quede confundida

-entonces que sucede?—ella sonrió y me miro

- necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a seis ponys—eso no me lo esperaba

- quienes?—pude ser un poco mas especifica

- no lo sé...por eso vine a ti, necesito ayuda para encontrarlos—lleve mi casco al mentón

- Princesa me encantaría ayudarla pero no puedo encontrar a seis ponys así sin más—me apene por no poder ayudarla

- YO SI!—di un salto por el susto a mi lado estaba Pinkie Pie sonriendo

-Pinkie?! De donde saliste?!—ella me miro y sonrió

- de mi casa tontita—soltó una risilla y se dirigió a la princesa, por alguna razón se veía muy nerviosa y no despegaba la vista de pinkie—descuida Luna la tia pinkie se encargara de encontrarte amigos!—no pude evitar soltar una risa al ver a Pinkie acariciar la cabeza de Luna como si ella fuera una potrilla

- soy miles de años mayor que tu—Pinkie sin perder tiempo se llevo a Luna a quien sabe donde

Sin P.O.V

-a donde me llevas?—Luna se veía muy incomoda caminando junto a esa pony tan…peculiar que hiba dando saltitos

- conozco a los Ponys perfectos para que sean tus elementos de la armonía—seguia dando saltitos

- de verdad?—sonrio pero su gesto cambio a cofucion—como sabes que yo busco ponys para eso?

-lo dice en el summary del fanfic— sonrió

-en el que del que?!—se exalto

-digo..hem…lo sentí jeje—te guiña un ojos—gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

- a quien le hablas?!—muy confundida


	2. Chapter 2

**You: hola bronys y pegasister!**

**NB: primero que nada lamentamos el número musical del capítulo 1**

**You: no fue nuestra intención que sintieran envidia por nuestra hermosa voz…de verdad nuestra súper voz de cantantes**

**NB: volviendo al tema hoy presentáremos a nuestros Oc`s**

**You: esperamos que les gusten**

**NB: y por favor dejen sus más honestas opiniones y parejas que les gusten para el fic**

**You: aceptamos ideas**

**NB: ahora…empecemos**

**Capitulo 2** – **extraños en Ponyville…**

* * *

Era una bella mañana en Ponyville y el sol se asomaba, una joven alicornio empezaba a despertar, la pony mas inteligente de todas Twilight sparckle dio un bostezo para luego ver por la ventana el amanecer, pero entonces un pensamiento de preocupación vino a su mente, ya habia pasado un día entero desde que Pinkie se llevo a la princesa Luna a buscar a seis ponys, para que los quería?, que hará con ellos? Celestia estará enterada? Cientos de preguntas rondaban en la mente de la joven princesa pero se esfumaron al oir el ronquido de su pequeño dragon el cual aun dormía. "si Rarity me encantaría otra gema" hablaba dormido causando que Twilight soltara una risilla al ver a su querido Spike tan feliz, dedico su mañana a estudiar y leer los nuevos libros que le fueron enviados de Canterlot.

Ya era medio día, a las afueras de Ponyville una pegaso amarilla alimentaba a sus animalitos, Fluttershy tarareaba una canción mientras les daba la apropiada comida a cada animal…

- tengan pequeños amiguitos—ledaba varias nueces y bellotas a las ardillas—pero no coman mucho o le dolerá la barriguita—en eso Angel le estiro la cola llamando su atención—que sucede angel? No te gustaron tus zanahorias?—el conejo negó con su cabeza y apunto al bosque everfree donde Fluttershy diviso la figura de un pony— hem…ho-ho-hola?—se quedaba parada viendo a la figura acercarse, Angel se cubría asustado atrás de Fluttershy. Finalmente Fluttershy logro ver a la pony. Era una pony de pelaje gris un poco oscuro, era una pegaso, su melena era blanca y caída al igual que su cola, algo extraño era que tenía sus alas atadas al torso con una tela blanca, su cutie marck era una telaraña con el símbolo de una viuda negra en medio, sus ojos era de un color gris claro

- disculpa—su voz era suave y serena similar a la de Maud Pie pero no en tono tan bajo. Apenas Fluttershy la vio callo desmayada por el nerviosismo y el miedo

Fluttershy P.O.V.

Empecé a despertar, sentía que estaba sobre algo suave, abri los ojos y vi que estaba, sobre tela de araña? No entendía como era que estaba sobre una cama hecha de tela de araña pero cuando alse la vista…ho por Celestia, no fue una pesadilla. Veía a esa pony, estaba dormida sobre una…una…telaraña, vi como ella abría sus ojos lentamente para luego mirarme, si los ojos son la ventana del alma…puedo asegurar que su alma es de seda, su mirada es tan rara, es como que…hipnotizada…

-Despierta—ella estaba parada enfrente mío, cuando se movió?

- estoy buscando ponyville…donde queda?—solo logre apuntar a ponyville, mi pata no prava de temblar al igual que yo, en un parpadeo ya no la vi

- que…paso?—me di la vuelta y vi como varias de mis amiguitos estaban envueltos en tela de araña—chicos!—me puse a desatarlos cuando vi a Rainbow venir volando muy nerviosa hacia mi—hola Rainbow como estas?—no hable muy fuerte verdad?

-Shy..tenemos problemas—decía acelerada y seria que paso?

Sin P.O.V.

_Una hora antes…_

AppleJack estaba en sus campos de manzana cosechando las ventas del día junto con BigMac y Applebloom…

-muy bien hasta ahora BigMac tiene 25 y AppleJack 23, está en juego su carrera—la pequeña potrilla hablaba con voz de locutora

- ya verás BigMac hoy robare tu titulo—de una patada AppleJack hecho más de veinte manzanas—crees poder superarlo hermano?—hablo en tono retador

- EEE YUP!—el gran potro rojo tomo impulso y pateo con fuerza el árbol tirando todas las manzanas

-y BigMac gana la competencia y mantiene su titulo!—gritaba emocionada la potrilla

- hey tomo impulso!...después quiero la revancha!—sonrió de forma retadora recogiendo las manzanas que BigMac tiro pero noto una que tenía una mordida—hermanos…—los mencionados le pusieron atención rompiendo la celebración—alguien se estuvo comiendo las manzanas!—los tres jóvenes Apple miraron la manzana que tenía una mordida y vieron un rastro de manzanas iguales que estaban en un estado de pudrición—alguien tiene que dar una buena explicación…

- eee yup— BigMac se veía molesto

Los hermanos Apple siguieron el rastro y notaron que mientras más se acercaban se veían hongos en la tierra y en los arboles, al llegar al origen de las manzanas vieron a una pegaso de color verde musgo y de crin y melena verdes grisáceos, su ojos era de un color rojo carmesí y su cutie marck era un hongo rojo, se veía sucia y despedía un olor desagradable. La pony estaba sentada sobre un tronco podrido dándole una mordida a una manzana para luego tirarla y tomar otra. Los Apple veían con un odio fulminante a la pegaso la cual noto la presencia de los hermanos…

-quien te crees para comerte nuestras manzanas?!—le gritaba molesta

-eres una maleducada!—gritaba Applebloom

-eeyup!-creo que saben quien lo dijo

La pony apenas le daba importancia, su melena desalineada y despeinada daba aver que no era de interés lo que los demás piensen de ella

-donde esta ponyville?—pregunto como si nada dándole un mordico a la manzana

-baja ahora mismo o te bajamos!—seguía amenazando Applejack

-o me dicen donde esta ponyville o me como todas la manzanas y pudriré todos los arboles—sonrió calmada tirando la manzana la cual dio en la cara de appleJack

BigMac corrió contra el árbol haciéndolo temblar causando que la pony caiga pero como era una pegaso se detuvo a pocos centímetros del suelo

-como quieran—se fue junto a un árbol y lo toco causando que le salieran hongos y la corteza se pudriera

-pero qué?!—AppleJack quedo horrorizada al ver como un perfecto árbol quedo infectado con hongos

-está por haya!—señalo la pequeña applebloom asustada por que le pasara algo mas a otro árbol

-gracias enana, hasta la vista apples—se empezó a alegar

-cómo te llamas?!—grito molesta Applejack

- Mushroom…Mushroomtoxic!—sonrió viendo retadoramente a AplleJack recordando a cierta pegaso de crin arcoíris

-me las pagaras MushroomToxic!—grito molesta, esa pony se había ganado a los Apple como enemigos

En otra parte un pegaso de pelaje cian dormía en una blanca nube, ya había acabado sus labores del día y se dedicaba un momento para descansar y disfrutar del viento, todo era paz y tranquilidad cuando un molesto sonido chirriante la saco de su paz

-oigan paren de hacer ese ruido!—grito molesta sin salir se su nube pero el sonido no paro—oigan!—se levanto y miro abajo donde vio una imagen un tanto bizarra, era una pony en um monociclo dando vueltas alrededor de una piedra, la pony era de color negro y crin corta de color amarillento claro, casi blanco al igual que su melenatraia un sombrero morado pero lo más peculiar era que estaba dormida, Rainbow bajo y vio la rara imagen de la pony en monociclo- despierta!-la pony callo de golpe levantándose para luego abrir sus ojos de color amarillento, su cutie marck era una rayo—ups…lo lamento

-descuida, es que cuando duermo suelo montar en monociclo—dijo sonriendo metiendo el momociclo en su sombrero haciéndolo desaparecer

-woho…eso es raro—se sorprendió al ver como guardo el monociclo

-lose, lo común seria caminar dormida o hasta bailar pero me gusta el monociclo porque es la fusión de un mono con un ciclo, aunque no conozco muchos ciclos me gustan, como el del agua, seguro los conoces pues eres una pegaso—Rainbow quedo atontada, no sabía sobre que hablaba—por cierto mi nombre es "shockfun" de casualidad sabes dónde queda ponyville?

- hem…si…es por haya—señalo el camino muy confundida y algo incomoda al lado de esa extraña pony

- ho! Muchas gracias RainbowDash—se fue dando piruetas acrobáticas

-como…supo mi nombre?—se pregunto muy confundida , esa pony tenía cierta similitud con…pinkie. Un escalofrió paso por su espalda recordando la última vez que alguien parecido a Pinkie vino a ponyville, Cheesesandwich, fue un gran cumpleaños pero la competencia fue…dolorosa, debía advertirle a las otras. Voló rumbo a casa de Fluttershy pero vio algo que la horrorizo era Maud Pie…estaba de regreso y se dirigía a Ponyville…voló a toda velocidad a casa de su amiga pegaso…

…

-que dices sweetie? Azul con zafiro o zafiro con azul?-la famosa diseñadora Rarity estaba confeccionando un nuevo vestido

- hem…no son lo mismo?—pregunto confundida la joven potrilla

- pero claro que no querida, es completamente diferente—se escucho el golpeteo de alguien en la puerta—querida podrías ir a ver quien toca porfavor

-seguro Rarity—la joven pony bajo las escalera y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a una unicornio de pelaje crema blanca, sumelena era de tono rojo ruby al igual que su cola, sus ojos eran rojo cereza y su cutie mark era un ruby en forma de fresa

-disculpa dulzura, de casualidad esta es la boutique de Rarity?—pregunto en un tono dulce

-hem…si…ella, está ocupada ahora—recordó a su dramática hermana

-ou….ya veo…en ese caso vendré mas tarde…por cierto…es mejor zafiro con azul…es un tono más dulce al paladar—sonrió y se fue caminando dejando un aroma delicioso al aire

-huele…a crema de fresas—se sorprendió

-dile a Rarity que Pretty estuvo aquí—sonrió y se fue por su camino. Sweetiebell cerro la puerta y volvió con su hermana algo extrañada con esa pony

-quien era querida?—pregunto viendo los tonos de vestidos

-era una pony llamada Pretty…y dijo que te dijera que era mejor zafiro con azul—Rarity quedo en parálisis total, a caso escucho mal

-dijiste…Pretty?—la potrilla asintió— olía a algún dulce o postre?

-hem…si a crema de fresas

- ella…la mejor decoradora…de toda Ecuestria…la mas dulce…la pony de azúcar…

…

Ya estaba anocheciendo y la joven alicornio Twilight Sparckle estaba leyendo un libro junto al fuego al lado de Spike quien estaba barriendo el polvo del lugar, había sido un día tranquilo, aunque le pareció extraño no haber visto a ninguna de sus amigas, un golpe en su puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos. La pony fue a abrir y se encontró con una unicornio de pelaje blanco, una crin de color negro al igual que su melena, sus ojos eran verdes y usaba una capa negra que cubría su cutie mark

-disculpa esta es la biblioteca de ponyville verdad?—sonrio

-hem…si, te puedo ayudar?—pregunto twilight amablemente

-si estoy buscando una edición de starwirld el malvado

-seguro cual edición quieres?

-todas las que tengas

-wow…para que las necesitas?—pregunto sorprendida

-para nada, solo las leo para repasarlas—explico apenada

- jeje yo igual, me llamo Twilight Sparckle y tu?

- Nightswirl…starswirl era mi abuelo…


	3. Chapter 3

**NB: hola bronys y pegasisters**

**You: sabemos que aunque no dejes review leen nuestra historia**

**NB: gracias por leer y si tienen alguno sugerencia y no quieren darnos review por X razón **

**You: envíenos un mensaje privado**

**NB: OH! Y en el capitulo anterior cometimos el error de poner Starwirl el "malvado"**

**You: es barbado jeje disculpen ese error de aficionados jeje**

**NB: bueno, eso es todo**

**You: sin más que decir el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 3****- las Nightmare 6!**

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy volaban tan rápido como podían a ponyville, bueno solo Fluttershy Rainbow apenas se esforzaba por seguirle el ritmo, iban directo con Twilight pero algo mejor dicho alguien se puso en el camino haciéndolas caer…

-ho! Perdona…—Fluttershy se disculpaba pero Rainbow la interrumpió

-fijate por dónde vas!—grito Rainbow mirando enojada al pony contra el cual impactaron

-he? Hola Rainbow!—saludo una alegre pony de rosado color y esponjosa melena

-Pinkie?—Rainbow Dash la miro confundida—se puede saber dónde has estado, nadie te ha visto desde anteayer!—hablaba en tono regañón

-e-estábamos preocupadas…—susurro la pony amante de los animales

-hola chicas, lamento haberme ido sin avisar pero estuve de viaje con la princesa Luna, fue muy divertido fuimos por todo ponyville juntando a—fue interrumpida

-espera! Tu y la Princesa Luna…viajaron juntas?!—Rainboe y Fluttershy se miraron confundidas

- hem…siii eso dije tontita fuimos a buscar a—la volvieron a interrumpir

-oye rosadita!—arriba de las tres ponys había una pegaso de color verde y cutie mark de hongo- que hay?—saludo cayendo junto a Pinkie

-MUSHROOM!—Pinkie desapareció unos segundos en los que Mushroom vio de forma burlona a Rainbow, Pinkie volvió después de dos segundos y medio con una extraña maquina colorida que contenía pasteles, dulces y varias cosas de estilo pinkie—bienvenido seas! Seas bienvenido tu! bienvenido seas como estas tu?! Bienvenidos seas HIP HIP HIP HURRA!BIENVENIDO SEAS A PONYVILLE SIN MAAAAAAA….—hiso una amplia coreografía con varios instrumentos—…espéralos…—muchos confetis y serpentinas impactaron contra Mushroom

-jeje gracias rosadita—le sonrió a Pinkie para luego fijar su atención en Rainbow—así que…esta es la famosa Rainbow Dash—caminaba alrededor de ella y Fluttershy

-la única, y quien se supone que eres tú?—Rainbow la miro molesta y con intriga. Fluttershy se escondía detrás de su amiga

-y supongo que ella es FLUTTERSHY!—grito causando que esta diera un salto al cielo—jajajaja—cayó al suelo sosteniendo su estomago

- hey! Quien te crees?!—Rainbow se paro intimidante frente a la pegaso verde

-no me creo…yo soy! Mushroomtoxic— sonrió mirando a Rainbow de la misma forma

-Mushroom—una voz apagado llamo la atención de las pegasos, pinkie y Fluttershy quien cayó al suelo después de su salto seguido de un suave "au". La pony era Maud Pie—dejala en paz, aun no vinimos a eso

-es verdad jijijijiji—junto a Maud estaba Shcokfun

-Chicas! Llegaron!—Pinkie abraso a Maud y a Shock

-hey Maud alfin llegas—Mushroom fue junto con Maud y Shock—se tardaron tortugas

-no somos tortugas somos ponys jijijiji parece que tienes hongos en el cerebro—rio de forma burlona

-que dijiste?—la pegaso miro a la pony eléctrica molesta—ven aquí cabeza de foco!—perseguía molesta a Shockfun

-jajajaja eres toda una vaga!—reia evadiendo a Mushroom

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy miraban confundidas la escena de esas "amigas" , Pinkie sonreía ignorando a las peleonas y Maud veía indiferente a las ponys

…

En Canterlot

-como crees que vayan? Ya habrán encontrado a las guardianas? Se llevaran bien? Qué pasa si?—La gobernante de la luna caminaba de un lado al otro estérica y repitiendo varias preguntas

-fufufu tranquila…tu escogiste a las ponys no? Estoy segura que se llevaran bien. Fueron unidas por la magia de la amistad—Celestia sonreía a su joven hermana

-si…supongo que tienes razón—Luna miro la ventana del palacio preocupada—las vere esta noche

…

En ponyville

-donde esta esa sinvergüenza! Me las pagara!—La pony granjera vagaba por ponyville buscando a esa sucia pony que se como sus manzanas y arruino varios de sus árboles—le daré una bienvenida a Ponyville al estilo Apple—decía entre dientes. Sus pensamientos de odio fueron cortados cuando un aroma dulce la invadió, de un parpadeo vio a dos pony que caminaban a pocos metros de ella, era peculiar, ella hubiese notado a esas ponys pero fue como si aparecieran de la nada

-Applejack!—la nombrada desvió su atención hacia otro lado donde vio a Rarity quien venía muy acelerada—has olido algo dulce?!—pregunto muy rápidamente confundiendo a la granjera

-algo...dulce? pues si justo ahora—Rarity abrió los ojos como platos y empeso a oler después de unos segundos también vio a las ponys—ahí esta!—sacudía a Applejack viendo a las ponys

- q-q-quienes están?—pregunto la pony rubia muy mareada

-ella!—apunto a una de las ponys—es Pretty cream la pony hecha de dulce—le brillaban los ojos

-hem…me estás diciendo que esa pony está hecha de caramelo?—pregunto arqueando una seja

-no seas tonta querida, es su nombre artístico, se llama así porque es irresistible, no se ha visto un corcel que resista sus encantos y además es la mejor decoradora del mundo!—dijo muy seria

-ya veo…ha mira ahí viene—vio a la bella pony de dulce aroma acercarse

-ho por Celestia!—soltó a Applejack y se arreglo en 1.2 segundos—como me veo?

- he…bien supongo?—respondió con poco interés, en ese momento la pony de dulce se detuvo enfrente de ellas

-saludos, de casualidad eres Rarity?—le hablaba a Applejack

-hem…n-no es ella—apunto a Rarity la cual tenía un tic en el ojo

- e-e-es un gusto—mente de Rarity—COMO PUDO PENSAR QUE UNA SUPER DISEÑADORA SE VESTIRIA DE GRANJERA!? –seguía con una sonrisa muy forzada

-ho…esperaba…no se…algo menos—mostraba una cara de decepción—en ese caso supongo que tú debes ser Applejack—le sonrió causando que la mandíbula de Rarity cayera, nunca antes había sido ignorada por alguien con clase y menos por causa de Applejack

-la misma, he oído que usted es una pony muy elegante y…que está hecha de dulce?—aun no entendía esa parte, Rarity golpeo su frente con su casco

-jaja pera nada dulzura, solo es hum…mi nombre artístico, mmm...puedo detectar un sabor peculiar en ti, uno rustico, agradable y…a amanzana—sonrió—puedes llamarme Pretty y ella es Webspider

-de quien hablas?—desviaron un segundo la mirada y vieron a la pony que vio Fluttershy

-ahhh!—Rarity y Applejack se abrasaron debido a que la pony les causo un gran susto

-sucede algo malo?...—la pony hablaba tranquilamente

-de donde cascos saliste?—pregunto Applejack soltando a Rarity muy sorprendida

-he estado aquí todo el tiempo—no cambiaba su expresión de calma y indiferencia

-ho..hem pues…es un gusto—saludo Rarity

-de casualidad no han visto a una pony con cuite mark de hongo?—pregunto la guardiana de la honestidad

-ho! Hablas de mushroom, si dulzura ella es…hem…conocida nuestra—dijo con algo de asco—no es algo de lo que este orgullosa

-ella paso cerca mío…me paso de largo...voló hacia halla—apunto al oeste

-gracias!—Applejack emprendió su camino

-esperame chica manzana!—Cream siguió a applejack

-e-e-espérenme!—corrió tras ella pero se detuvo—no vendrás web…spider?—ya no la veía—como? Donde?

…

Mientras tanto

-cuanto tiempo llevan?—estaba sentada junto con Fluttershy la cual miraba al suelo haciendo círculos en la tierra con su casco, Maud estaba sentada viendo una roca y Pinkie miraba entretenida comiendo palomitas de maíz con mucha mantequilla encima de estas

-creo que ya va media hora—Shock fun y Mushroom seguían persiguiéndose pero paso a ser mas por enojo que por diversión

-que no te cansas foco de baja de calidad?!—miraba muy enojada a la pony de claros cabellos

-cállate plaga!—ambas se decían cosas bastante ofensivas

-porque se tratan así?—pregunto Fluttershy a Maud sorprendida por cómo se trataban

- desde que las conocí se tratan así—tocaba una roca sin darle importancia a las ponys—peculiar…

-VAMOS SHOCK! VAMOS MUSHROOM!—alentaba a ambos bandos

-oye tu hongo con patas!—Applejack llamo la atención de todos—me las pagaras por tocar mis manzanos y comerte mis manzanas!—grito corriendo a la pony

- fufufufu hongo con patas jajaja—la pony de color crema acompañaba a Applejack

-ese lenguaje te parece gracioso?!—Rarity no podía creer la actitud de esa pony

- pero mira nada mas…la campesina—rio

-suficiente!—Rainbow se puso junto a Applejack—me canse de ti mushroom!

- por favor Rainbow tranquilízate—Maud trataba de calmarlas

- e-e-e ella tiene razón...claro solo si tú estás de acuerdo…—bajo la mirada

-ho por favor dejemos de lado a estas salvajes—miro a shockfun, Maud y Mushroom las cuales le devolvieron una mirada de enojo—y vayamos a un mejor lugar

-a quien llamas salvaje?...—Maud se acerco de forma intimidante a Pretty la cual tembló un poco al ver a la intimidante pony enfrente

-y no hay diversión si shock fun no va! No estás de acuerdo shockfun? Si estoy de acuerdo!—Hablo Shock en tercera y segunda persona violando las leyes de la comunicación

-dega de decir estupideces me tienes arta!—grito Mushroom

-tu harta?! Yo soy la que tiene que soportar a una pony llena de tierra que habla con rocas, una loca y una que evidentemente no sabe que es un baño—Prrety hiso un gesto de enojo al igual que las otras tres

A un lado de la disputa Applejack, Rainbow Dash, PinkiePie, Rarity y Fluttershy veían la escena, era como Discord las puso en contra, se trataban mal la una a la otra

-deberíamos hacer algo…si están de acuerdo…—hablo fluttershy en tono bajo

-pelean como dos murciélagos de fruta por la ultima manzana—comparo Applejack

-no puedo creer que Preety cream se comporte de esta manera—Rarity veía imprecionada el comportamiento de las ponys

La pelea continuaba y las mane 6 no sabían si debían detenerlas, la pelea seguía hasta que una fuerte voz las hiso separarse

-OIGAN!—la propietaria de esa voz era Nightwirl la cual estaba junto a Twilight que miraba de una forma similar a la de Rarity a las ponys. Ante el grito todas se sentaron obedientemente y miraron con cierto arrepentimiento

-vaya—veía a las ponys—tenias razón—le sonrió a Nightwirl

-te lo dije, no sé que buscaba la princesa Luna—dijo Nightwirl

-vamos Night porque me interrumpiste?!Estaba por darle una lección a la princesita—dijo Mushroom viendo con enojo a Pretty

-JAJA princesita! Jajaj—se burlaba Shockfun

-de que te ríes teñida?—se defendió Pretty

-hey! No soy teñida es por la electricidad!—se ofendió Shock

-DEJEN ESO!—volvió a gritar Nightwirl

-alguien nos puede explicar que está pasando y quien es ella?—apunto a Nightwirl

-ya tranquilas chicas, estas ponys fueron enviadas por la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna—las mane 6 vieron a las 5 ponys las cuales le sonrieron de formas características—las princesas dijeron que vendrán mañana a la noche para explicarnos, hasta entonces cada una de nosotras alojara a una de ellas, ella es Nightwirl y se quedara conmigo, le encantan los libros-Nightwirl monstro que su cutie mark era un libro de color verde con las iníciales R.I.P. imprentas en el libro, eso causo que algunas de las mane 6 (Fluttershy, Rarity y Applejack para ser específicos) se estremecieran y sintieran un escalofrió—además tiene un amplio conocimiento de la historia de Equestria y lo mejor de todo…ES DECENDIENTE DIRECTA DE STARSWIRL EL BARBADO!—Twilight daba saltitos como potrilla

-wow wow wow…no dejare que ninguna de estas se quede en mi casa!—dijo Rainbow ignorando todo sobre la unicornio junto a Twilight

-yo me quedare con Applejack— Pretty sonrió y se puso junto a la granjera

-ja yo me quedo con Pinkie, esta Pony si sabe divertirse—Mushroom abraso con una pata el cuello de Pinkie

-YO CON QUIEN YO CON QUIEN?!—Shockfun daba saltitos- hu ya se me quedare con la pelo multicolor es bonito—sonrio Shock fun—Shcok fun quiere deivertirse con la pegaso jejeje

-he?!—Rainbow veía confundida a esa extraña pony de negro pelaje

-hem..Maud..s-si quieres puedes…quedarte conmigo…solo si estás de acuerdo—hablo bajo fluttershy

-gracias, con gusto me quedare—dijo Maud sin cambiar su semblante

-entonces no será necesario que yo le de cama a nadie verdad?—sonrió Raity

-yo aun no tengo…—Rarity dio un salto al ver a webspider enfrente suyo

-c-c-cuanto tiempo llevas enfrente mío?—pregunto Rarity asustada

-llevo aquí…desde que llegamos—dijo Webspider en tono sombrío

-ya veo—Rarity retrocedió temblando

-bueno si eso es todo creo que mejor nos vamos—sonrió Twilight—tenemos muchos libros que releer para luego releer—sonaba muy emocionada

Cada dúo se fue por su cuenta…

* * *

**NB: bueno eso es todo por ahora**

**You: esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capitulo**

**NB: esperamos que disfruten nuestra historia y por favor avísenos que parejas les gustan así podremos hacerlas y si tienen un Oc por favor envíelo y lo agregaremos a la historia al menos por un capitulo**

**You: eso es todo**

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
